rebirth
by Theronyakuza
Summary: three friends die untimely deaths. thanks to each of the legendaries they had befriended their souls were bound and entwined with their pokemon teams and each other. please review. thank you have a nice day
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own pokemon or the songs in this please review and give me ideas of characters. thank you**

In cabin near brooklet hill on akala in the alola region a man was in his bedroom writing down on a piece of paper lyrics of a song he was going to publish at his oak wood desk. Laying on his bed is his best friend from birth, Flare. She is an arcanine who was born from her parents when her mother went into labor the day he was brought home,of course she was originally a growlithe but thanks to the money he earns from writing music he had more than enough to pay for the stone needed to evolve her.

Next to her, curled up to her flank was his other best friend maria, his adorable ball of fluff eevee. One day when he was five he heard scratching at the door so naturally he went to see what it was and standing out in the rain was a little eevee asleep and soaked. Being the good person he is he brought the eevee in and checked for a heartbeat finding it he brought her to the bathroom and dried her off and brought her to his room to warm her up.

After laying her down on the pillow and covering up all but her head he checked the time and decided that it was his bedtime. He decided that it would be better for the eevee(who at the time he did not know what gender she was) to wake up in an embrace so he laid down facing her and snuggled up to her laying his arms around her.

The next morning he was greeted by an eevee licking his face trying to wake him up from his his eyes adjusted to light he saw the eevee looking at him sitting on his chest wagging her tail happily, he smiled happily, it was great to see the fluffball was okay he then heard both their stomachs growl and chuckled a little because of it until he heard the eevee whimpering he immediately adopted a look of concern but as fast as it appeared it disappeared, replaced with a soothing smile.

he said"welp we're both hungry so how about i make us both something to eat?" to which the eevee who didn't quite get what he was talking about but got the gist of it and yipped happily. After getting the eevee and flare some poke-chow he decided that it was time to figure out what to name the eevee, problem is he didn't know what their gender was. Taylor decided that he needed to figure out her gender, so he just asked"hey little one are you a boy or girl." to which the eevee cocked it's head to the right a little. Knowing a little about pokemon anatomy he decided to draw pictures with gestures and whatnot. For about an hour he sat down by the table he looked at eevee and drew pictures to ask the question he wanted to he was done he asked eevee to stay still for a little bit. First picture he showed her was a picture of an eevee cocking its head to the right with an ear tilted to the right to he then placed to pictures down and moved to the right of the eevee and placed a picture down with a finger pointing to eevee. Looking at the pictures eevee saw the question face of it's kind then saw the picture of a male female private part on the ground and finally saw the finger pointing at her seeing all these together she realized that the human was asking which one of these was she so she walked over to the female picture and put her paw on it saying she was this getting her gender he said"okay then you're a girl so i think the name maria will fit great." hearing a name she assumed that he wanted to call her that so she yipped happily saying she loved the name.

From that day forth the two became as close as him and flare just them, his happy looked out the window seeing how late it was and having just finished his song he decided to curl up next to his girls staring at their faces and seeing the light yellow mark signifying light around their how they got them and why only them. This mark doesn't run in any of their families. Not to mention the strange dreams he gets especially the nightmare of someone like him dying on top of mt. lanakila with the bodies of five pokemon laying next to and on him.

The next morning he woke up with two tongues licking his face, one small one big, and very wet.

"Morinin girls." the two pokemon each gave him a yip in their native tongue.

This reminded him to put on the translator bud so he can understand them." **morning Taylor** "came a motherly voice from the translator, signifying that his arcanine was speaking

"Mornin flare, how was your night" he said in an equally caring tone.

" **Fine** " flare said wagging her tail.

" **Big brother let's eat already**." maria groaned while jumping up and down on the bed, her tail wagging at thirty miles per hour.

"Ok ok i'm going just give me a few minutes and breakfast will be done." Taylor said while chuckling. He went down to the kitchen and got two skillets a small pot an 13 out to cook a breakfast hash. He first started on dicing potatoes. Seasoning them with some garlic and white pepper. When he got those into the skillet he cracked about eight eggs and went to work scrambling those after about 10 minutes both of them were done so he went to the egg skillet and got to work on cooking the bacon while in the pot he was working on the sausage. After about 15 minutes the entirety of the needed ingredients were done so he picked a little of everything to hold his girls off until it was done and a little of all but eggs for himself.

He put the has in the oven shouted "flare, maria your snack before breakfast is ready, hurry, before it gets cold." he then got started on the gravy by putting in the leftover sausage and some flour and lastly milk. By the time the gravy was done there was half an hour left for the hash to be done and the girls have already finished their snack. The trio waited for the half hour to pass by making idle hearing the telltale beep of the stove taylor got on his oven mitts and put the pot on the stove, he then added the gravy for the finishing touch on it.

"Okay girls breakfast is ready."david said with a big smile. Meanwhile, the two girls were drooling waiting for him to put the plates down on the table.

"Oh, i almost forgot ,but i am going to visit roxanne to get her advice on my music." taylor said as he set the plates on the table. Almost immediately they all dug in shoving their food in their at least that was what he did the girls ate a little slower since they couldn't use lasted for about 15 minutes then taylor went to his room to gather his stuff to go see roxanne.

"Alright girls i'm off be back soon" he said while going out the door.

He walked out of his secluded cabin close to brooklet hill and followed the memorized path to where he meets with he arrived to a clearing in the grass where he usually meets roxanne. He looked around the clearing searching for his friend, but saw no sign of her. He shouted "roxanne where are you, i need some advice on my latest song." little did he know a pair of red eyes were staring at him from the a red dog like figure crept over to him silently so as not to alert him. Crouching and shaking her hips she pounced… only to get caught in his arms.

"Nice try, but i got you." he said while cuddling the lycanroc

" **But how? What gave me away**?" roxanne said with the tone of a puzzled teenager.

"The hip shaking ruffled the grass."taylor said simply. Roxanne adopted a pout , but immediately perked up because she remembered what he had said earlier.

" **So what song are you going to sing me this time**."she asked while tilting her head slightly to the right.

"I call it "spark". "

 **Play glowing in the dark by the girl and the dreamcatcher**

 **You know how I get when the sun goes down**

 **How it feels when no one's around**

 **I know, I know-oh-oh-oh**

 **I know, I know-oh-oh**

 **I get kind of lost and I can't see straight**

 **Hate it but it's just what we take**

 **I know, I know-oh-oh-oh**

 **I know, I know-oh-oh**

 **I've been bitten by the lonely**

 **But when I'm not the only**

 **When I'm, when I'm not the only**

 **One who feels it, maybe it's sick to say**

 **But it helps that you feel the same**

She had her eyes closed and was bobbing her head to the beat

 **I know, I know-oh-oh**

 **When the lights go out**

 **We're glowing in the dark**

 **We started from a spark**

 **We're lights that never go out**

 **Like we've never been down**

 **Glowing in the dark**

 **We'll light up Central Park**

 **We're lights that never go out**

 **'Cause you're here with me now**

 **Dark days but it's alright**

 **So fine, every night**

 **Oh-oh, whoa**

 **Glowing in the dark**

 **We started from a spark**

 **We're lights that never go out**

 **Like we've never been down**

 **Glowing in the dark**

 **Doin' 2 AM, way above the clouds**

 **Rooftop, yeah, we're just hanging out**

 **I know, I know-oh-oh-oh**

 **I know, I know-oh-oh**

She was dancing now and sing along.

 **Now we're looking down like we got no fear**

 **We got dreams and they start right here**

 **I know, I know-oh-oh-oh**

 **I know, I know-oh-oh**

 **We get bitten by the lonely**

 **But we're not the only**

 **Yeah we're, yeah we're not the only**

 **Once you know the way to get through the night**

 **Is to bring on a little bright**

 **I know, I know-oh-oh**

 **When the lights go out**

 **We're glowing in the dark**

 **We started from a spark**

 **We're lights that never go out**

 **Like we've never been down**

 **Glowing in the dark**

 **We'll light up Central Park**

 **We're lights that never go out**

 **'Cause you're here with me now**

 **Dark days but it's alright**

 **So fine, every night**

 **Oh-oh, whoa**

 **Glowing in the dark**

 **We started from a spark**

 **We're lights that never go out**

 **Like we've never been down**

 **Glowing in the dark**

 **When I'm bitten by the lonely**

 **You can get to know me**

 **I know, I know-oh-oh**

 **We're glowing in the dark**

 **We started from a spark**

 **We're lights that never go out**

 **Like we've never been down**

 **Glowing in the dark**

 **We'll light up Central Park**

 **We're lights that never go out**

 **'Cause you're here with me now**

 **Dark days but it's alright**

 **So fine, every night**

 **Glowing in the dark**

 **We started from a spark**

 **We're lights that never go out**

 **Like we've never been down**

 **Glowing in the dark**

" **Awesome. Looks like you have another one to add to your collection**."Roxanne said with an unnoticeable blush on her red fur accentuating her smile .

"Really! Thank you. Want to meet again tomorrow?" Taylor said excitedly almost right away while grabbing her hands.

" **Sure, same time tomorrow.** "Roxanne said looking to the left.

"Sweet, see you tomorrow Roxanne." taylor said while walking away.

After he was out of the way Roxanne brought her paws to her chest and held the thinking

" _tomorrow_."


	2. Chapter 2

When taylor got home he was greeted by two balls of fur tackling him to the ground, licking his face endlessly.

"Okay okay enough i'm happy to see you too girls."taylor said while giggling from how happy those two are. "Okay time for wants pizza?" instantly the two girl's tails started wagging and their faces showed an expression of happiness

"We do!." the two shouted at the same time. After about an hour the pizza was ready to be taken out of the oven. He set the stone down on the oven to let it cool down and was thinking about mark the black person (not racist,he just saw the color and the thing is actually almost pure black) that saved him when he was falling of the cliff in brooklet hill.

Seeing him lost in thought flare asked him "whatcha thinking about?"

"Just mark, i didn't see him today either." he replied a little far off of a quick excuse he saw the pizza and said" well, the pizza should be cooled down so let's chow." he quickly got two pieces and shoved part of one in his mouth to prevent him from talking. After he got a piece in his mouth he quickly got two more plates and put two pieces on each for his two tenets.

Taking a short nap till 7:00 he laid down on the couch and had the same nightmare that has been haunting him since he can remember. He is lying on the ground with an eevee, an arcanine, a lycanroc and several others but their blurry what he can see is a strange black figure hovering above them all looking focused he sees that it has no mouth so he figured that it communicated with telepathy. He then woke up in a sweat and decided it was time to make dinner for him and his company. He set to work making vullaby cordon bleu first making the dough after it was finished went to rolling it in bread crumbs. With the outside done he put some shredded mozzarella that he had left over from the pizza he had earlier on the inside. Finally after all that he put some shredded chicken on top of the cheese and rolled it up set it on the baking sheet and threw it in the oven for 45 minutes. Waiting for the oven to go off and not wanting to space out again he called the girls so he could have someone to talk to.

After about an hour it was finally time to eat so each taking three they all scarfed down the cordon bleu.

"Well time for bed girls i have plans for tomorrow."david said while yawning. That night's rest was uneventful.

In the morning he simply got some pokechow for the girls and a bowl of cereal for himself.

"Morning ladies sorry but i'm not going to be here for a long time, i'm visiting roxanne today." taylor said while rubbing his eyes. After a cup of coffee he was out the going down the path he memorized to the clearing all taylor could do was think. While he was unaware of what was happening in the brush near the clearing.

(roxanne's pov).

"No stop he didn't do anything to threaten the pack he never even came past this clearing... "roxanne was cut off from a large branch being stuck in her mouth to gag her by a male and female meowstics present.

"I don't care not even accepting to become my prime mate will stop me now." a bisharp said.

The bisharp walked out after he heard taylor shouting for roxanne who was now completely broken down and sobbing uncontrollably. What the bisharp wasn't prepared for was slightly unusual. Roxanne shouted a muffled"taylooor!" and her vision went weird. To her she saw a clearing surrounded by underbrush and the scarce tree and she was constantly turning around as if searching for someone. While she was looking around she saw the bisharp and realized that it was taylor's eyes but he turned around with his back facing the bisharp. In desperation she shouted"watch ooooouuuuuuuuuuuuut!" little did she know that her words reached him.

(Taylor's pov) for better effect play two steps from hell's "flight of the silver bird"

Having seen roxanne's vision he immediately brought out the twin katanas he had around his back on him and hidden at all times. Barely pulling them out enough in time to block the bisharps guillotine attack david asked him

"First name because i know you're a trained pokemon and second why are you attacking me because i have all the pokemon dens in this area memorized and i know that there isn't one nearby ."

"Names Jeremiah after the one human i like and i did it because humans are dangerous and any who wander to close are forfeit." jeremiah replied while activating aerial ace the next 30 seconds all you could see was blue-gray and gray blurs and several sparks as pokemon move met tempered steel in rapid succession.

After a short bit they locked blades and jumped back to gain distance to which jeremiah used to his advantage by throwing a bunch of psycho cuts at taylor to which he rapidly cut every one of them in two. You see grey going through pink at breakneck speeds until there was no pink left.

Having had enough Jeremiah charged up a night slash on one arm blade and a guillotine on the other. Charging at Taylor with both blades ready to kill taylor saw his chance to win this and blocked irregularly stopping both blades at an odd angle. Before Jeremiah could recover Taylors blade was already at his throat. before Jeremiah could react Taylor had hit him where his arm blades connected to his arm making him double over in pain talor then pointed one blade at his throat while he had one at the side of his head.

"Yoko ,naru! Kill him. Now!" he said with venom

"sorry Jerimiah but you challenged him to single combat meaning he is the new leader" the male meowstic said.

"Leader, first things first we are yoko and my twin naru,we are advisors and bodyguards to the pack leader do you wish to keep us as your advisors." the female meowstic said surprisingly with less emotion than he thought.

"Waitwaitwait, back up leader how? "Taylor said with confusion

 **To those who criticize this is not a copy of "the pack of destiny and life." i have read it and i have changed it enough that it does't count as plagiarism.**

 **first it is in a completely different different people. although i do admit that i couldn't change the idea of the meowstic guards for the reason, that it fit so well but out of respect i gave them different names and different personalities. and i also have a few elders the same but also for the reason that they are very common pokemon if their wasn't one it would be suspicous and unrealistic . third different pokemon, packs and characters. plus the symbol is outside the eye not to mention different legendaries and an added twist to the bonding process. for all you who make the connection she can't keep the idea of a human becoming the leader of a pack because it is a category or genre of fanfic. to the haters i have not plagiarized anything and i think you should re read before you say i plagiarized a story read.** **document/d/1xdRaBj-RizuxVXJsNK1ElBF6qcV0Bsy7rE1RCkkGj8Q/edit read this i have typed all this almost entirely in school by hand. p.s. if you read it do not edit just read. because i can look at the editing history of the doc. also the"prime mate" is for the reason because i could find something that sounded as right as that, believe me i spent an hour trying to find something that sounded as good as that. their are a toooooooooooooon of words that mean primary, first or main.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own pokemon and any events that you connect to other fics are just common sense and if you think i have plagarized anything you shouldn't be reading this it is too hard for you read juni b. fith grader it should be more your level. please review and send me your love and hate iw ill take it all and respond to most of it . enjoy and do not read next chapter if you are under 18 or don't like .**

"Jeremiah was the leader. He challenged you to single combat and since you beat him you are now the new leader." yoko said with the faintest outline of a smile on her lips.

"No, i will not accept that this human will be the leader of my pack." jeremiah growled. Jeremiah lunged at Taylor but even being so close he wasn't fast enough to avoid the twins powers and was promptly tied to a tree by several branches.

"You will not hurt our leader as long as we are with him" said naru with his teeth bared.

"Wait what happens if i say no?" taylor said wondering if he can get out of this.

"Power struggle where he..." she pointed at jeremiah"...will probably become leader again and rape that lycanroc."yoko said with pointing at the still bound lycanroc in the bushes.

Hearing his friend might be raped he went deep into thought he could see that Jeremiah was a douchebag and ruled with fear instead of compassion, but does he want to take this responsibility.

"What will it take to get roxanne free and to prevent her from being raped? Also what is expected of me if I become leader?" taylor asked after a little bit of thinking.

"You will have to become leader and order us to release her and first you have to choose a prime mate then you will have to talk to the elders to learn the laws of the pack and change them if you want and eventually you will have to deal with the females of our pack that go into heat " said yoko

"What is a prime mate?" taylor asked having a slight hint of what to do.

"The prime mate is the female directly lower than you she will also bare your offspring she also organizes hunting and foraging parties plus she will lead the pack while you're away...or if she must come along whoever you choose will be acting leader until you get back."yoko explained

"She will also be bound to you till both you die may it be in sickness or in health. You will also spend the night copulating as to ensure that you get her pregnant...hopefully" yoko answered with slight unfairness and taylor knew why

"So wait when and if i become leader i will have to marry one of the females and bone her in the same night."

"Yep." said yoko matter of factly

"Sigh. okay i will become leader but before anything else I want to talk to the elders." taylor said after a few minutes of deep thoughts and internal battling.

"Now,yoko, naru, release roxanne" taylor commanded in a stern voice. Soon later the branches binding roxanne are released and she rushes over to embrace Taylor.

"Leader what shall we do with the defeated?" naru asked taylor

"Let me talk to him." Taylor said growing an evil then walked over to jeremiah bent down and whispered in his ear. The twins saw a look of fear ever present on the once fearless leaders then walked over and

""Release him, he won't try anything, also bring me to the elders please yoko, naru."

"I assume when i announce that i am leader that i should show that i am dominant yet compassionate." taylor said to them as they were they arrived at a cave he was familiar with he said "no wonder i never knew where your den was.""it's hard enough to find your way out of this cave let alone anything else." when they arrived at a boulder next to a wall taylor said "behind this?" to which the twins nodded "welp, time to show i'm not a total weakling." he then walks to the side of the boulder props himself up on a ledge and us his legs to push the boulder out of the way.

"Phew, man that was harder than i thought."taylor said while wiping his brow. Seeing that even jeremiah was impressed some pokemon couldn't move that a tunnel being lit up with some glowing yellow crystals taylor said "welp lead away you guys… but to be sure i will walk jeremiah with my sword at his throat." getting his sword out and into position. Walking down the tunnel taylor was admiring the walls and ceiling. He had never seen a pokemon den so beautiful or so decorated.

Memorizing how to get out and what leads where they arrived at the elders and he saw 6 elderly pokemon laying in a semicircle

"Welcome to pack Taylor young leader." the elderly espeon said to which Taylor quirked an eyebrow .

"Thank you i am honored elder." he said while bowing but still keeping his sword at Jeremiah's throat making Jeremiah all the more nervous.

"Stay here while yoko and naru gather the rest of the pack please." the elderly incineroar told twins nodded and walked out of the chamber amplifying their voice using their psychic powers. Soon several pokemon filled the chamber and even a few onix were outside. When the elders thought all who were going to show up were there they told everyone to quiet down.

"I am you new leader. I have defeated jeremiah in single combat and i am here to say that i am honored for this position but if anyone or anything threatens this pack i won't hesitate to fight tooth, nail, and claw to protect this pack even if it costs my life " he said while raising his twin katanas.

"If any of you have a problem contact the elders who will have nami telepathically contact yoko and/or naru with that I thank you for your time" Taylor said. With that all the pokemon resumed what they were doing.

"Young leader."nami cooed"it is time for you and your prime mate to enjoy yourselves we will see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry elders i haven't chosen one yet." Taylor apologized""but may i send naru to get my two companions that are still at my shack?"

"If that is what you command them to do they will do it."yoruichi the elderly incineroar said

"I know they will yoruichi but unless it is absolutely necessary." Taylor said with a stern tone implying he was adamant on the subject.

"I would be honored leader"naru said before a fight started.

"Thank you naru i can show you or you can read my mind." taylor told his advisor.

"I will get it from your memories leader."naru replied while opening his ears

"Ok oh and call me taylor leader sounds to stuffy and formal,you're my right hand man so i don't want you to be formal with me naru." taylor said while smiling and unclipping his twin katanas from his back.

"I have it i will be back later with maria and flare."naru said while beginning to leave

After naru was gone taylor said to nami"elder nami may i ask to test something, i need your cooperation and it may hurt a little. If not i will ask another psychic type." taylor said while restrapping his katanas to his back.

"Go ahead taylor i don't mind."the elderly espeon said taking that as the okay taylor pulled out one of his katana and set it to her head and said

"Okay can you try to use your powers?" he asked nami in a polite which she nodded and tried levitating a pillow to her but to no avail.

Seeing this nami was perplexed and wondered why and then she felt the katana lift from her head and immediately realized that it was the blade that prevented her powers from activating.

Perplexed she asked "how does your blade do that? "

To which taylor replied"both of the blades are made with the bones of a lucario who was very dear to me.""i melted down his two femurs and used the donated blood of every type of has given it the resistance to every type and is immune to dragon, fighting, psychic, normal, electric, ground, flying, and ghost type attacks as well as being almost indestructible. These would survive a meteor hitting them, although they wouldn't escape unscathed ."

"Interesting anything else about them?"nami asked hoping to find out everything about the blades.

"It becomes super heavy to someone without a similar aura signature to mine." taylor replied and got an evil smirk.

"Nami… how good is yoruichi's back."taylor asked his grin ever present.

"Fine, why do you ask" nami replied confused.

"I am going to play a prank on the old man, it means i have respect for him, if i prank a man i have deep respect for him and for woman i respect them all." taylor replied to her question. He then went over to the incineroar and said "yoruichi if you can lift my sword and attack me with it i will concede defeat and you will be leader of this pack." taylor told him without losing his smirk

.

Yoruichi saw the small swords and thought it would be easy and that he could be leader soon so he said"deal."he went to pick up the sword and it wouldn't budge. Trying again he couldn't so much as budge it so he tried several times and it wouldn't move to which taylor went over to it and picked it up with one hand to which the incineroar just stood there with his jaw gaping.

"Sorry sir but this is made with the bones of a dear elderly lucario friend. Meaning nobody without my aura signature can lift it unless they can lift up an entire glacier ." taylor replied with an ever present smile.

Just then naru arrived with maria and the two only carried. A picture with them, Taylor honestly thought that they would bring more things from home.

"Girls before anything i became the leader because if i didn't then roxanne would have been raped and i couldn't stand the thought of that.a"taylor said with his hands raised

"We know big bro that's why we didn't complain on the way here." maria said to him

Taylor looked at naru who shook his head and said"they wouldn't shut up though.

"Welp young leader we wish you and your prime mate a good night."nami aid beginning to walk away.

Taylor chuckled and said "welp,funny story, the thing is i don't have one." taylor explained while scratching his head

"Sorry Taylor but you're not allowed to leave this chamber until you choose one." nami told taylor stopping momentarily to tell him before walking over to her bed.

Thinking hard about this he looked over at roxanne,maria and flare deciding which one he wants to take. He knew all of them would be happy to be his prime mate but to actually accept this he had to ask them if they wanted to do it if not he won't force them."girls you are the closest to me i want one of you to be my prime mate but i want it to be your decision." he told the girls closest in his life.

The three pokemon looked at each other nodded without saying any words. Then roxanne and flare stepped forward "taylor we would like to be your mates"flare said in her motherly tone

"I will be your prime mate because i know this pack like the back of my hand." roxanne explained.

"I won't for the reason that since you all have your marks out there someone has my mark over their eye and my instinct is telling me too save myself for him. Don't mistake me you are a very important person in my life but your my big bro not my lover and i wish we could stay that way."maria told Taylor who upon hearing that looked down at the ground and a second later you see a single tear shimmering in the light. He then hugs the girls and says close to tears"thank you girls you all mean the world to me."

Nami then told them"welp leader your prime mate is chosen now get to your den and have "fun" the rest of the night you and your prime mate will begin your duties tomorrow." the espeon then laid her head back down on the bed she had made for herself

"Okay, but before i do that miss nami could you contact yoko and naru so they can show me where i will rest." taylor asked the elder

The espeon nodded then closed her eyes. When she opened them again she nodded and a few second later there was a blip and the twins were on the twins were in the chamber. Going further down taking a left a right a half circle right and then left to get to the biggest chamber in the den. It was tall and wide enough to fit a tyranitar.


	4. rebuttle

**to all the fags that say i copied the imperators work. you should know that first of all different region. second mostly different pokemon, mostly because i did put in the elder espeon who isn't blind in mine, and the meowstics who have different personalities, names and the female isn't infertile. and probably other elders who are jut common pack pokemon, oh wait half of you reading this probably don't know that because you probably haven't paid attention to jack. thirdly different place of the den yes it is under ground but how else were they going to stay hidden and on top of that the lighting is different among other things i will change. fourthly i have three special people instead of the mark is on the outside of the eye.**

 **also he had two pokemon living with him in the beginning instead of one and i didn't get any farther i am making this up as i go. and just so everyone knows the concept of something is free for everyone nobody can keep and idea unless they keep it in their head. so by putting his /her idea out their it can be reused. i am not justifying myself i am just giving morons some information that they should have learned in school. oh btw i am still in school. i am an honors student in English and math i have learned 2 other langues than English and i know a pretty fair amount of quantum physics believe me when i say i am not doing anything wrong i pretty sure i have the better standing then some jack*** who has less of a life then me so please do your research before whining like your 5 again.**


End file.
